1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to container-type switchgear which is housed in a container; the switchgear is, in particular, a gas-insulated, metal-encased high-voltage switchgear.
For practical reasons, the installation of switchgear in a container provides for a great number of advantages. On the one hand, the container is a commercially available housing and, on the other hand, a container and its contents can be easily transported. For these reasons, container-type switchgear is becoming increasingly popular.
If an electric arc occurs within the switchgear of the container-type switchgear, or within the container in general, the electric arc results in a pronounced increase in the pressure and the temperature within the container. This sudden increase in the pressure and the temperature poses a risk of damage to the container which, in turn, could result in the uncontrolled escape of hot gases from the container. This poses a severe risk to persons in the vicinity.